


I Will Always Be With You Guide

by kouaka



Series: I Will Be Always At Your Side [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: How the Galahd Therian Warrios Knights came to be





	I Will Always Be With You Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Information to how I see the Knights came to be also forgive my writing in not explaining some concepts well do ask for me to clear up if I can.

Alternative- Therian Warrior Knights of Galahd

Alright, I had this AU in mind for some time now. Anyway here I go cause I am not the best at this but seeing everyone write I wanted to list some of my own AUs

-Eos and Etros were the life and death sister goddesses, who together created solheim

\--As the idea Eos and Etros created the astrals and from each astral that existed they created mortals that were from their image. In this case Ifrit was the basis for the Galahdians and Shiva for the Tenebraens and Bahamut for the Lucians etc...

-All astrals worked in pairs, Shiva and Fenrir, Titan and Odin, Ramuh and Garuda, Leviathan and Bismark, Asura and Ifirt, Diablos and Carbuncle. All pairs were connected to one another in a manner as siblings, as partners and so forth, in that time Ifrit and his sister Asura bestowed fire unto the Galahdians for their generosity and will

Shiva is impressed and falls for Ifirt, in fact their love touched the people and from Shiva the original galahdians adopted the braids from her and worked with Fenrir in seeing to the ways of nature. All people flourish until the flames are then abused and the Galahdians being the only faithful try to remind the people but are shunned by the rest of Solheim even accused of having kept the flames for themselves, seeing this Ifrit is angered that his people are shunned and that the rest of solheim have forgotten about the gods...which led to the astral war

Eos and Etros seeing the damage of the war made decision both to save the mortal world became the soul and heart of Solheim. Eos had a mortal, who she later left behind with a child from which the Lucians would then bring forth the Lucis Caelum Kings, Etros was Bahamuts lover and knowing how they put the astrals to sleep in order to regain their strength and since Bahamut was immortal unlike her lover and for her little sister sake, Eos decided to become the soul in order to give magic to all the important lines to come while being the land's source of life, Etros is devastated but accepts her sister's wish in becoming her heart and becomes the small heart crystal of Eos and rests in galahd, they each sacrifice a lot of power to ensure the survival of solheim, when awakening the astrals all roam once more but as time passes some of the astrals start to fade much to Etros concern

So when Bahamut chose the King and Oracle lines, the goddess Etro wished to also choose a protector for the pair as well as a matter of survival for the other astrals ( In this AU she exists and is the sister of Eos, who she adores as well as the creator of humans)

-She chooses Ifrit's people, the galahdians who have continued to live peacefully despite the disaster that had occurred a while ago and as a way of redemption for Ifrit though it becomes too late after Arden's fall-- 

-The forgotten astrals were Fenrir, Asura, Odin, Garuda, Alexander, Bismark, and Diabolos --side note these are all original summons in final fantasy i did research-for once

Shiva having still love for her lover's people and hopes to indeed help beg Etros for a special blessing for them and in order to bestow an ability upon them as well so she lets Fenrir to give his blood to the chosen therian knight warrior that the goddess of death shall choose  

-A female warrior was chosen, who later fought alongside the chosen king and the shield Gilgamesh in bringing peace- Her name was Ratri Ulric, her clan color being blue in honor of Shiva and Ifrit's love for her and was the head Clan of Galahd where she was the chieftess of the place. She caught the eye of the king and became friends as well as a sister figure to the first oracle. She was also able to keep up in battle with Gilgamesh which impressed him

-Her people were unique in which they have tattoos and glyphs upon their skin and certain beads and chain headbands along with different tribes talented in different areas as well having a rare magic-rune magic, they also were very close to nature and animals especially in communicating with the beasts and fighting alongside them.

-Fenrir makes a unique covenant with the woman, granting her even stronger magic as being able to summon the forgotten astrals to her side in return that Galahd pray to them which they did as well as offering vessels to the astrals in order to come to the aid of the warrior and aid her companions  
\- The new magic is control over the elements like the Lucis line but with runes as well as their magic is red and not blue despite it being her clan’s main color like black is to Lucis. Also the unique magic given to them is that every Knight will have the ability to shift into any beast, In Ratri’s case her form is a wolf which is the representation of her clan symbol as well Ulric is wolf ruler as well as symbolizing of Fenrir being the first astral to come forge a covenant— another thing is they are given the duty of guarding Etros crystal the heart of Eos where the goddess rests though still maintaining power in protecting the people of Galahd should the need come which by tradition each knight has a piece of of Etros crystal in an accessory or jewelry they wear that strengthens their magic and allows them to carry the spirits of the astrals with them as well as the souls of their ancestors which speak and advice them—not judgmental pricks like the Lucii Kings-  
-  
\- The forgotten astrals also choose vessels that become the Knight’s personal guards each allowed a covenant to summon the astral to their aid especially when the king needs to forge covenants with the six they aid in battling the six  
-  
\- Another unique ability because Etros brought them forth, the knights were given the gift of should the oracle or king be killed or dying or be paying a price of losing their life could instead trade their lives to revive either of the two, in this sense they defied usually the given fates of their charges allowing them to continue living while the knights died in their stead however an oath is placed in the knights to not tell either oracle or king of this ability  
-  
\- Death is a gift and though they lose their lives they saved the person they chose to protect and is their ultimate weapon against enemies which explains a lot when serving a goddess of death  
-  
\- Etros’s gift to the Ulrics is when they die their bodies are crystalized though because they existed in two different forms they split into these forms and their therian form is crystalized and placed by the tombs of their kings’ where they watch and battle future kings to see their worth in obtaining their King’s weapon while their human form is taken by Etros to rest within the cave to where her throne and crystal rests.

-Ratri’s line is then known as the Therian Warrior Knights of Galahd of the King and Oracle, her family line name being Ulric and her original weapons were kukris which one has been passed down to the future knights 

-Therefore a knight would be born each year to be the protector for the king of Lucis and the oracle of Tenebrae, worshipped Alexander, Asura, Odin, Fenrir, Diablos, Garuda, Bismark and Carbuncle as they were the astrals they worked with

-All was well till an incident which occurred concerning a certain red haired person, Ratri was blamed for this and her people were scorned for the incident being seen as savages then and Bahamut simply never offered his aid to them anymore even enforcing the other astrals to not aid which angered Etros and the lovers then held a rift between them 

-The Galahd astrals or guardians as they are known later on were not pleased and informed Etros who then bestowed her own curse upon the King’s line of Lucis for it was their fault this started, the knight should they die before the king or pay the given blood price to die in their place, the king would suffer an emotional breakdown for they lost a part of themselves

-Because the knight isn’t just a protector to the king, if anything they play the role of either a friend, family or the one that happens the most as a lover. They protect but are also a pillar for the kings to lean on they keep the king sane in not to drown from the burden of king

\- Since the curse occurred the Ulrics line only had two knights die for their kings too soon, and in both cases they were their kings’ lovers, the Rogue Queen which is why she withdrew even more from the public eye because the loss of her lover and the Warrior King, the queen that was assassinated was his Knight, it was the first time a king had taken a knight as their actual spouse. The Lucis line and Ulric line almost united when the assassination took the Knights life which cause the king immense grief

\- The relationship then with Lucis and Galahd were in the beginning quite friendly and peaceful but eventually the power of the knights scared people because the customs of Galahd were too different. Their customs and the fact that they worshipped different gods that the people no longer recognized as astrals were seen to others as merely the people of Galahd as heathens. Seeing these people become beasts almost like watching a human turn into a daemon scared the people even so the people of Galahd and all other regions tried their best to stay at peace and stated firmly that Galahd would be the first to defend Insomnia

—Another change in this universe the statues that were built as the Old Wall of Insomnia are actually statutes of the Knights-A knight still watching over their king even in death-The statute were built a while back for a future event that would occur but each Statute is a Knight holding the weapon of their king- a symbol of how the Knights can borrow the Kings power and how they defend their kings- 

—Also the tombs which Noct searches of his ancestor have a crystal figure of the knights but in their chosen therian form standing over the king’s tomb. When Noctis gets the royal arm the crystal comes to life and sees whether Noctis is worthy of bearing the arms that their King once used the only knight not to battle him is the Warrior’s Knight, Nott who instead aids in fighting off the Malboro—

— a list of the knights and their chosen therian forms of the kings that pass on their armigers to Noctis  
The Founder’s Knight —The Dire-Wolf Warrior Knight , Ratri  
The Wise’s Knight—The Saber tooth Cat Warrior Knight ,Metzli  
The Conqueror’s Knight—The Griffon Warrior Knight, Hesperus  
The Clever’s Knight—The Phoenix Warrior Knight , Nephthys  
The Wanderer’s Knight, The Lion Warrior Knight, Chandra  
The Mystic’s Knight— The Raiju Warrior Knight, Krios  
The Oracle’s Knight—The Alicorn Warrior Knight , Shalim  
The Rogue’s Knight—The Dragon Warrior Knight, Artemis  
The Tall’s Knight— The Elephant Warrior Knight, Eosphorus  
The Just’s Knight— The Ram Warrior Knight, Breksta  
The Fierce’s Knight— The Hawk Warrior Knight, Mani  
The Pious’s Knight— The Unicorn Warrior Knight, Zorya  
The Warrior’s Knight— The Quetzalcoatl Warrior Knight , Nott 

—Another little hint is that the Knights have a connection to Ardyn which I have planned to tell another time though people may hate me for it.

\--To see where the knights may go Etros gave some abilities to one of the clans and were named after the stars the Zorya Clan to see certain futures in the stars and in their dreams and to aid the knights to know what is to come and this is where the clan from which Stella comes from

—Anyway from here starts the story, after the death of the Quetzalcoatl Knight, connections with Galahd were quite lost between the kings and knights though the oracles still met up with the kings and knights seperately though especially due to the fears of the kings over Etro’s curse

—King Mors, father of Regis never met his knight like other kings had chosen to do by then but kept in contact with the Shaman Chief at the time of Galahd to continue aiding and keeping trading agreements up-The shaman chief at the time being Nyx’s own grandfather- Khonsu Ulric`

—However the line as of right now have come together and that is where Nyx and Noctis’s story starts


End file.
